


Twelfth Night

by Louiseeeee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiseeeee/pseuds/Louiseeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set canon up to and including 3.11. Set a week or so after the wedding, Mickey has now left his wife and is living at the Gallaghers' with Mandy as well. He hasn't spoken to Ian since their encounter before the wedding. Mickey has taken Lip's bunk bed and is therefore sharing a room with Ian and Carl. (For the sake of the story we'll pretend something has happened to Terry and he's not around).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelfth Night

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the story takes place during the night when Ian and Mickey are in bed.  
> The second part is a follow up. Thanks for reading, come say hi on tumblr: tdccwilsonmcdeangallavichmerlin :)

**First Night:**  

Silence.

 

**Second Night:**

Silence.

**Third Night:**

Ian worked up the courage to ask what had been bothering him since that day- Mickey's wedding. "When you kissed me, what did you mean?" Mickey held back the sarcastic remark. It was past that.

"That I give more than half a shit about you" Ian smiles.

**Fourth night:**

"Has Mandy said anything to you?" Ian asked, braver following his success the previous night. "Uh, yeah. She found me after you left the wedding and made me tell her everything. The realisation on her face after every obvious situation I pointed out was hilarious. Well it would have been if I wasn't so depressed."

"Fair enough."

**Fifth Night:**

"I care about you, Mickey."

 

**Sixth Night:**

"I care about you too, Firecrotch."

**Seventh Night:**

After being in bed for an hour with no words spoken, Ian just assumed Mickey was going to the bathroom when he heard the steps of Lip's- well, Mickey's bunk bed creak. What he didn't expect was to feel the covers lift and for Mickey to slide in beside him.

"Hey," Mickey murmured.

"Hey," Ian replied, knowing Mickey could hear the smile in his voice. They fell asleep that night lying side by side.

**Eighth Night:**

This time, Mickey went in Ian's bed almost instantly, this time closer than previously. Arm touched arm, leg touched leg. Ian trailed his hand down Mickey's arm till he found his hand, which he entwined with his own.

"How was your day?" Ian asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Good." Mickey replied. A few seconds later he added, "Better now." Ian was sure he could feel his heart swell. Mickey was sure his blush could be seen from Mars. If Milkoviches blushed, which they fucking don't.

"So, uh, how was your day?" Mickey continued.

"It was alright. I passed a maths test I was sure I had failed so that was good."

"You still wanting to go to the army?" Mickey bit his lip waiting for the answer.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"Well, uh, the reason I wanted to go recently was because I thought there was nothing for me in this city. Other than my family of course. Now though... I've met this guy and more than anything I want to stay with him." Ian said, trying to keep his voice strong. After a moment of silence Mickey replied.

"Is that a yes then?" Ian snorted and shouldered Mickey hard enough to move him.

"That's a big fat 100% no. I can do something else. And if I leave, it doesn't have to be alone." Mickey turned to look at Ian, biting back a smile as he noticed Ian already looking at him in the darkness. Ian noticed Mickey's hidden smile and his own small smile turned into a shit-eating grin.

"Fuck off." Mickey laughed.

 

 

**Ninth Night:**

This time, Ian had the cover open and ready for Mickey to slide in once he came out of the bathroom. They lay facing each other in the dark, hands playing together in between them.

 

 

**Tenth Night:**

Mickey kissed Ian for the third time. They lay, hands in each others hair, pulling each other close as they made out before falling asleep, forehead against forehead.

 

 

**Eleventh Night:**

"Thanks for helping Debbie out with the Daycare this morning. She said you were a great help."

"Why the fuck do you sound so shocked, Gallagher?"

"Mickey Milkovich and small children? I didn't expect that to be a good combination."

"Me neither to be honest. The little fuckers kept pulling my hair but once I started drawing with them it was alright."

"You can draw?"

"'Lil bit."

"Can I see-"

"Hell no Gallagher now shut your pretty little eyes and go to sleep."

"You think my eyes are pretty?"

"Fuck off."

"You do realise I can just check the trash for the pictures tomorrow." Mickey was silent. Ian smiled, knowing he had won this time.

"Shut the fuck up Gallagher. I'm trying to sleep." Ian knew Mickey wasn't mad at him, never really was, when Mickey shuffled closer to him and wrapping his arms around Ian's waist before closing his eyes.

 

 

**Twelfth Night:**

"Just do it Ian. It's been nearly two weeks just fucking say it."

Ian kept repeating this to himself as he waited for Mickey to join him. His heart skipped a beat as Mickey sauntered into the room with his boxers low on his hips. He smiled at Ian as he closed the door and the knot in Ian's stomach tightened.

"Hey," Mickey whispered as he climbed under the covers. "Where's Carl?" He asked, motioning his head to the young boys empty bed.

"Staying at a friends."

"Oh right. Cool." They were both fully aware they had the room to themselves. It had been a while since the time before Mickey's wedding and having each other so close for days without anything was killing them. But Ian had something to do first.

"Mickey?"

"Mhmm?" Mickey hummed as he began to kiss his Ian's neck.

"I love you."

Mickey froze and Ian nearly took it back. It had taken Mickey a full 24 hours to say that he cared about Ian back, how the fuck did Ian expect Mickey to react with this?! Mickey pulled his head back to look at Ian's worried face. Ian expected him to be frowning or something but his face was neutral. Shit. Ian didn't know what was worse.

Mickey looked down at the boy he had been through so much with. The boy he had saved from his fathers fist. The boy who had woke him up by poking him in the back with a tyre iron. The boy who had become more than just a convenient fuck. The boy who was looking up at him with those beautiful wide eyes. Mickey nearly laughed at Ian's terrified look. Mickey bit his lip before smiling at his... boyfriend? Shit was that right?

"I love you, too."

The relief on Ian's face was immediate as he raised himself up and, for the first time, kissed Mickey. "Oh thank fuck."

 

 

~*~

 

**The Following Morning:**

The next morning, two extremely satisfied teenage boys made their way downstairs in search of food. The Gallagher house was chaotic as usual with Lip, Debbie, Liam, Mandy and Fiona trying to get something to eat. Mickey stopped Ian on the stairs just out of sight.

"Shit I meant to say to you last night that I got a job!"

"For real? Where?"

"A construction site in the City Centre. I start today." Ian kissed Mickey on the cheek and hugged him tight.

"That's great, Mick. I'm working today too so I'll see you tonight?" Mickey unashamedly wrapped his arms around Ian. "Course. I'm starving lets go."

Ian laughed as they walked into the kitchen. He found himself staring at Mickey as he got them breakfast. Fiona gave him a look. "What?" Ian blushed, setting a plate in front of Mickey who smiled gratefully up at him.

"Oh, Fiona?" Ian called. "Mickey got a job."

"About time," Mickey and Ian rolled their eyes. Fiona still wasn't completely happy with Mickey's being there. She didn't understand his apparently sudden friendship with her younger brother. "Put as much as you can in the Squirrel Fund, ya hear?"

"Yes, sir." Mickey mock saluted as Debbie giggled at the other end of the table. Ian loved how Debbie loved Mickey. Albeit he wasn't an ideal role model but he helped her a lot with bullies at school. Mickey groaned as he looked at the clock. Ian didn't have to leave for half an hour but Mickey had to leave now. He placed his plate by the sink and walked up to Ian who was now sitting feeding Liam. "Bye Honey have a nice day at work." Mickey said loudly as he turned Ian's face and kissed him straight on the lips before walking straight out the door, smirking.

Ian sat shocked, frozen and blushing.

Lip choked on his coffee.

Mandy looked like she was ready to hug Ian. She was smiling with pride at her older brother.

Debbie squealed.

Fiona dropped the plate she was holding.

And Liam just continued to eat his breakfast.


End file.
